Yang Sendiri Akan Selalu Sendiri
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: Dalam hidupku yang selalu sendirian ini,aku sadar. Bahwa yang sendiri akan selalu sendiri..


**Yang Sendiri Akan Selalu Sendiri**

**By : The Lonely Tearful Princess**

Author's Note : Andaikan ada setitik airmata jatuh ke pipimu, maka, itu sama dengan kau mengerti dan merasakan sejuta airmata yang menetes saat kisah ini terjadi.

Summary: Hidup itu memang tidaklah mudah. Karena memang selama aku hidup di dunia ini,kehidupanku jauh dari kata bahagia.

Mikan's P.O.V

Aku adalah Mikan Yukihira. Aku terlahir dalam keluarga yang mungkin orang bilang 'sangat bahagia dan lebih dari cukup'. Ayah dan ibuku adalah Izumi dan Yuka Yukihira. Orang tuaku adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sangat sayang pada anak-anaknya. Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Oujiri Yukihira. Adik yang memiliki badan yang kecil karena terlahir dalam keadaan prematur. Tapi karena ia laki-laki, fisiknya pun berubah saat ia mulai beranjak remaja.

Kakek dan nenekku adalah keluarga yang kaya raya karena kakekku adalah pegawai di salah satu perusahaan terkenal. Sehingga, jalan-jalan ke luar negeripun tak masalah. Namun, kakek dan nenekku tidak suka dengan ayahku karena ayahku berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang miskin. Mereka pun juga sering bertengkar walau hanya karena masalah sepele.

Sewaktu kecil, seingatku kami sekeluarga adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Walaupun hidup dalam kemiskinan. Namun, hal itu berubah ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. Karena keisengan adikku yang masih kecil melempar sebuah pensil ke arahku, aku harus kehilangan penglihatanku yang sebelah kiri. Dokter bilang, retina mataku sudah pecah. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan mata kiriku. Walaupun aku masih bisa sedikit melihat dengan mata kiriku walaupun sangat buram atau tidak jelas.

Saat usiaku 8 tahun, ayahku bertengkar hebat dengan kakek dan nenekku dan mereka menyuruhnya untuk menceraikan ibuku dan pergi. Ayahku sangat stress saat itu. Dan bila ia memaksa untuk membawa ibu,aku dan adikku pergi, ia kasihan melihat hidup kami dalam kemiskinan dan ia tak mau ibuku disebut anak durhaka. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menceraikan ibuku dan pergi meninggalkan kamin semua. Sebelum ayahku pergi,ia berpesan kepada ibuku agar ia mencari suami baru dan hidup berbahagia. Mendengar itu, ibuku pun menangis dan memeluk ayahku. Aku dan adikku yang mendengarnya juga tanpa sadar ikut menangis. Mengetahui kedua anaknya menangis, ayahku berkata 'Hey, kenapa kalian menangis? Kan ada papa dan mama disini.' Kemudian, ia memeluk aku dan adikku.

Setelah itu,ayahku pergi dan menghilang entah kemana. Hidup kami setelah itu tetap tak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ibuku harus bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Aku dan adikku dititipkan kepada kakek dan nenekku. Aku merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa hidup kami harus seperti ini? Aku dan adikku masih kecil. Kami masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua kami. Walaupun begitu aku berusaha menyenangkan adikku walau kami sering bertengkar.

Hari-hariku di sekolah juga tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Memang aku punya banyak sahabat. Tapi, banyak pula yang tidak menyukaiku. Masalahpun selalu datang silih berganti. Ketika aku kelas satu SMA, aku berpacaran dengan Natsume Hyuga. Laki-laki yang amat ku cintai walaupun jarak kami sangat jauh dan tidak berpacaran dengannya, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan dicintai. Semua beban hidupku terasa menghilang dalam sekejap.

Aku berpikir Tuhan telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang selalu kuminta dalam setiap doaku dan setiap tangisanku di malam hari. Ya. Selama berpacaran dengannya aku merasa seperti menjadi salah satu orang yang sangat berbahagia di dunia ini. Namun, aku salah. Karena seorang gadis bernama Luna Koizumi lah hubunganku dengannya hancur. Natsume menyukainya. Tapi, Luna tidak. Luna hanya memanfaatkannya karena hartanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjauhi Luna karena suatu hal, ia jadi menganggap bahwa Luna itu wanita rendahan.

Setelah putus dengannya saat aku kelas dua SMA, aku tidak pernah lagi melakukan kontak dengannya. Tapi aku beranggapan bahwa aku masih memiliki Hotaru Imai, sahabat terbaikku sejak kelas satu SMA. Dia adalah salah satu anak yang pintar di sekolah kami. Walaupun kami harus pisah kelas dengannya sejak kelas dua, kami tetap berteman baik.

Kehidupanku di rumah maupun di sekolah tak perbadaan. Tetap saja masalah selalu datang ke dalam hidupku. Saat kelas dua,di rumah yang selalu membuat aku mendapat masalah adalah Rin Otodama. Saudaraku dari pihak nenekku. Dalam keluarga, ia adalah tanteku yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Rin sangat tidak suka bila aku hidup enak dan mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang lain.

Ia selalu melakukan segala cara agar ia bisa hidup mewah bergelimang harta. Termasuk memfitnahku dan keluargaku. Banyak yang membencinya karena sifatnya yang sombong, tukang bohong, tukang fitnah, dan lain-lain. Banyak pula yang menyebutnya pelacur karena saat ia kelas satu SMA dimana ia belum menginjak usia 15 tahun, ia sudah melakukan hubungan sex dengan laki-laki berusia 23 tahun. Setelah laki-laki itu memakainya, ia menghilang begitu saja. Setelah itu, ia masih sering melakukan sex dan walau dibayar murah.

Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa ia lebih cantik daripada aku. Tapi, orang bilang justru aku lebih cantik daripada dia. Karena hal-hal itulah ia melakukan segala cara agar aku terlibat masalah. Dan itupun membuatku tambah stress.

Bersambung~~~

Author's Note: tadinya siih..mau di buat oneshot.. Tapi mungkin bakalan jadi twoshot ato threeshot.. Karena kalo chapternya banyak nanti malah gak dilanjutin kayak cerita yang lain..Dan lagi, ini satu-satunya cerita dengan words terbanyak dari semua karangan Hime-chan(terhitung setelah fic selesai..walopun emang buat author lain ini SANGAT sedikit).. Ok.. Hime-chan bakalan update kalo ada yang tertarik ato pengen Hime-chan lanjutin ampe habis.. GBFN minna ^^


End file.
